You don't own me
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Les voy a contar una historia de tres chicas que intentaron comprenderse la una a la otra. (Advertencia: Sexo, drogas, lenguaje vulgar. Más adelante Rated M).
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no es mio.

* * *

**You don't own me.**

**Prefacio.**

«_Let the raining tear-drops rain down on me tonight_

_I think making up, faking up stories is alright_

_Tick tock stop the clock, fiction is my thing_

_My attitude is always I and me and mine._»

It's My Own Cheating Heart That Makes Me Cry, Glasvegas.

Esta historia que voy a contarles no trata sobre romances felices ni sobre chicas con sueños estúpidos como ellas mismas. No. Esta historia que voy a contarles trata de una chica. Una chica que siguió su camino como si de una ola chocando contra las rocas se tratara. Una chica que no era del tipo al que creías que podrías engatusar ilusamente. Un chica que tuvo muchos nombres a lo largo de los años.

Fue una niña. Fue una chica. Fue una zorra. Fue una perra. Fue una mujer.

Ella fue tantas y no fue ninguna. Fue lo que muchos pensamos que era y nunca vimos lo que realmente fue. Ella fue mi pasado, fue mi presente y después fue sólo ella. Ella fue lo que muchos quisimos que fuera y ella siempre disfruto complacernos en nuestra ignorancia.

Esta historia que voy a contarles trata sobre como creíamos saber todo de alguien para finalmente no saber ni una puta mierda de nada. Esta historia trata sobre esa chica.

Sobre Megpoid Gumi.

* * *

**a/n: **Sólo porque me gano la nostalgia y decidí que siempre si publicaría la versión original de este fic que adapte para una ship de kpop cuando recordé que este fandom esta muerto.

Que les quede claro, no hay actualización continua, pueden pasar días a semanas e incluso meses para actualizar.

La narradora total de esta historia es Lily.


	2. Ella

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es mio.

* * *

**You don't own me.**

**Ella.**

«_Yeah, you filled up my glass with promises that could never last_

_But I still find pieces of you in the back of my mind_

_And all of the things that we once said are not in my heart, they're in my head_

_That was the time to say goodbye_»

Talk, Kodaline.

—Te amo. —dije. Y me sentí libre al fin.

—Lo se. —contesto.

Ambas nos miramos la una a la otra sin decir nada más. Yo pensé que después de tantos años yo por fin podría acostumbrarme a mirarla, a tenerla aquí frente a mi sin esperar nunca dejarla marchar. Sin embargo, esta historia no es sobre mierdas estúpidas con finales felices ni cuentos rosas donde te digo que todas mis primeras veces fueron con la chica a la que he amado desde que tenia diez años. No, porque para empezar, mi primer beso fue con un chico llamado Yuma en la escuela y la primera vez que tuve sexo fue con Megurine Luka, a la que odio, pero ella sabia usar sus manos demasiado bien. No. Yo nunca tuve primeras veces con Gumi. No fuimos nuestros primeros besos ni mucho menos perdimos la virginidad la una con la otra. Ese tipo de cosas son demasiado buenas para ser reales y en cambio yo siempre fui una espectadora. Yo era el tipo de chica que miraba de lejos pero se enteraba de todo.

Mi todo favorito era la vida de Megpoid Gumi.

Yo solía jactarme con Nekomura Iroha de conocer a Gumi como nadie nunca lo haría. Si, había muchas cosas que yo sabia. Sabia que su color favorito era el azul y que ella pensaba que a mi me iba el blanco. Se que cuando tenia quince años ella perdió la virginidad con Kamui Gakupo y que termino más decepcionada de lo que esperaba. Se que ella tiene esta manía de mirarse al espejo por diez minutos y mirarse fijamente como si tuviera una conversación consigo misma que le da fuerzas y motivos para seguir adelante. Se todas esas cosas y unas pocas más.

Pero también hubo muchas que nunca supe.

Como sus sueños y expectativas en el futuro. El porque odiaba a su hermano mayor y también lo incomoda que se sentía alrededor de sus padres. Eran cosas que uno creería que notaria pero con Gumi nunca lo hubieras sabido si ella no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Por eso es que no me sentí triste. Porque ahora, mientras he dicho por fin que la amo, aun cuando lo he dicho casi diez años después de haberla estado amando en silencio desde mi niñez, yo me siento bien. Y se que ella también se siente bien consigo misma.

—Entonces. —dije. —Te veré, algún día. —lamí mis labios en reflejo antes de añadir. —O tal vez no.

—Tal vez no. —me dijo ella con esa sonrisa con la que yo había soñado tanto.

Esto era un adiós y nunca más nos volveríamos a ver. Yo lo sabia, ella lo sabia y no estaba mal. Porque hacia tiempo que había aceptado que nunca estaríamos las dos juntas como yo quería estarlo. Pero aun así le devolví la sonrisa, porque la amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Y ella también me sonrió antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas. El autobús se iría en diez minutos y casi parecía que ella no me quería soltar. Casi.

—Adiós, Lily.

Y ella se puso de puntillas y nos besamos. No fue un beso apasionado y podríamos decir que prácticamente sólo fue un roce entre nuestros labios. Pero estaba bien. Todo al fin estaba bien. Ambas eramos libres. Las cosas al fin estaban yendo como se supone que debían de hacer.

Por eso, mientras la veía partir y subir al autobús en dirección a quien sabe donde. He decidido contarles esta historia. No es una historia sobre mi, aunque yo aparezca en ella casi en exclusiva regularidad. Pero no. Esta es la historia de ella, de Megpoid Gumi.

Ella. La chica de mis sueños y la que nunca pude tener.

De ella y de todas las cosas que hizo a través de los años y que yo nunca pude comprender en totalidad.

Ella, a la que nadie nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que hacer.

Pero ella tampoco lo deseaba.

De ella y su deseo de libertad.

De ella y sólo ella.


	3. Vainilla

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es mio.

* * *

**You don't own me.**

**Vainilla.**

«Well you cured my January blues, yeah you made it all alright

I got a feeling I might have lit the very fuse that you were trying not to light

You were a stranger in my phonebook I was acting like I knew

'Cause I had nothing to lose.»

Knee socks, Artic Monkeys.

Como muchas cosas que les contare a lo largo de esto, la historia siempre empieza y termina con una misma persona.

Pueden creer que es algo obsesivo y, tal vez no estén muy equivocados. Pero esta es mi especialidad, el saber sobre la vida de ella. O al menos intentar saberlo. Pero antes de que ella fuera todos esos nombres que les mencione antes, antes de que incluso ella se rompiera y decidiera que no valía la pena el que le importara lo que se dijese de ella. Antes de que ella amara cuando el mundo hablaba sólo mierdas y más mierdas sobre ella.

Antes de todo eso ella fue una cosa pasajera: una niña.

La primera vez que mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de Megpoid Gumi, fue cuando yo tenia diez años y ella once. Fue una cosa tonta porque yo estaba comiendo un helado con Iroha mientras ambas estábamos sentadas en el césped frente a su casa. Aquel día llego el camión de mudanza a la casa de en frente y nosotras habíamos estado observando la descarga con un interés a medias. Recuerdo con claridad ese día porque justo cuando el auto de los padres de Gumi se estaciono frente a la acera, mi helado se había derretido lo suficiente como para escurrir por mi mano y yo la había extendido para lamer, pero cuando levante mi vista con la lengua aun sobre mi muñeca saboreando la vainilla, mis ojos se encontraron con el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Gumi por primera vez. Podríamos decir que fue aquí donde caí enamorada, ¿no?

La mire a ella, pero no mire a la Gumi que era, tampoco pude ver en lo que más tarde se convertiría y lo que finalmente termino siendo. Para mi lindo e inocente _yo_ de diez años, lo que vi fue a una niña de cabello verdoso que había perdido su ultimo diente de leche y sonreía con diversión hacia mi y mi helado que seguía escurriendo en toda mi mano. Ella nos saludo a Iroha y a mi con una mano antes de girar al llamado de su madre y dirigirse al interior de su nueva casa. La vi irse, junto a mi corazón y mi primer amor. Yendo a esa casa donde sólo conocía el interior de su habitación con paredes pintadas de rosa y con carteles de peliculas viejas pegadas en la habitacion.

—¡Oye! —exclamo Iroha con una leve mueca de asco ante mi helado escurrido. —Come el helado, ¡se derrite!

Porque en ese tiempo era un pecado entre nosotras el desperdiciar algo tan sagrado como el helado, y yo había seguido ese credo hasta que cumplí trece y termine vomitando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hatsune Miku y deteste todo lo dulce desde ese momento.

—Lo siento. —me excuse.

Este fue el inicio del infortunio de la historia. Cuando todos no eramos más que niños jugando a la casita y más adelante fingimos ser adultos invencibles que podrían con el mundo aun cuando no sabíamos siquiera lo que comeríamos al día siguiente. Y si soy sincera con ustedes, muchos aun no sabemos que es lo que queremos, muchos aun tenemos miedo al mañana y muchos otros tienen fija la vista en algo que han deseado siempre.

Pero lo que yo más deseaba había marchado en un autobús a algún lugar y yo me dirigía con mi corazón y mis pensamientos nuevamente a la residencia estudiantil donde tendría la desgracia de compartir habitación con Luka, su mascara tallada como una sonrisa y el olor a cigarrillos que ella solía fumar en la habitación. Ella era del tipo que más odiaba. Nunca se comprometía realmente con nada ni nadie, tenía una habilidad innata para socializar así como para engañarte y lograr que te acostaras con ella. La odiaba, y aun así.

—Se ha ido. —dije una vez abrí la puerta del dormitorio, la cerré y me quede parada ahi, en medio de la habitación sintiendo el olor a hierba inundando el aire. —No has ido a despedirla.

—No había necesidad. —su voz se escuchaba ronca y pude escucharla exhalar el humo antes de proseguir. —¿Quieres follar?

Y ustedes pueden pensar que yo, quien había confesado su amor a la chica que ame por diez años hacia apenas menos de una hora, no me acostaría con alguien a quien he dicho que odio. Pero, bueno, hacia mucho tiempo que había decidido que lo único que valía la pena en esta desastrosa relación de compañerismo era el sexo. Oh, maravilloso y duro sexo.

—Follemos.


End file.
